To Learn you want Better
by SareneDance
Summary: She does such great things. It seems quite strange that she doesn't get better. At a young age Hermione starts to put value in her life and demands better from those around her. She learns to be a leader, a friend and a lover. (HermyXGinny)


Life is Not Simple

Hello my name is Hermione Granger and this is a regular day. In all fairness Hogwarts isn't a typical normal but I've been here for two years. With ups and downs coming my way its an exciting change that you get used to.

Today I sit in my bed studying over potions. I want a good mark and deserve a good mark. Snape is the potions instructor and not to seem rude he is a blimey fool to put it mildly. I won't put it past him to give me bad marks just because I'm Gryffindor. No matter how good Gryffindor seems to always miss the bigger picture, and the minor details.

I think he just has repressed issues really, a grown man picking on children is just someone reliving the bullying days he missed out on.

I turn the page and quickly a pop sounds in my ear, I find myself covered in a purple powder. I began itching and sneezing uncontrollably, my book flying and hitting my foot on the bed as I tried to sit up.

Still out of control I hear laughing from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Granger please your really too much!"

"Lav I think I'm gonna die!"

My father told me once that if you laugh along and pretend something doesn't bother you it takes the fun out of it making people grow tired of you.

"Purple isn't really my color girls." Pretending to ponder I twirl my wand so I'm bright Gryffindor colors.

"If your going to play pranks it should have some spirit. Lavender I'm studying potions now but if you give me time I could show you the proper incantation."

It was all over their expression, the fun was gone.

"Only a know it all like Granger could hex the fun out of a prank." Standing up in front of me with disproval were two girls putting me down for taking the fun out of bullying me.

A weak smile was my answer. They rolled their eyes and stormed off, chatting about the latest gossip as they left.

With a wave of my wand I cleaned up the mess. A simple solution, if you really think about it there wasn't really any damage. Tidying up I found my book.

Pages covered in purple stained to the point I couldn't read most of the text on some pages.

"Oculus Reparo!" But nothing, the pages that were torn were fixed. Still it was purple and still I couldn't read it.

I searched my mind for a solution. I came up empty I would have to look it up later at the library.

Staring at it a feeling waves over me.

It took my parents forever to find this book. They were so clueless and unsure but they found it.

My father was so proud of himself for getting me all the things I needed for school. Mother gave me advice on taking notes, the only help she could think that would relate to my new experience.

"Blimey Hermione what happened?" There stood Ginny. Young and bright eyed.

"The girls were just having fun is all, its a simple fix." Brushing off the situation I leave the incident behind.

Ginny stares for just a moment then leaves, I watch the door and after a count of ten she returns. With Ron's perfectly unstained potions book.

"Ron isn't much for it anyway. Just fix this when you have time alright?"

I blink once, twice and Ginny turns to leave. She stops though and rushes to sit on my bed. She whispers in the air, probably a meaningless thing really, but it meant so much in that moment.

"In my opinion Hermione pranks like this are for people that don't know much. That's what mom tells me about the twins anyway." Looking up at me she grins at her own joke, and I laugh easing my tension from the situation.

Satisfied Ginny bows weirdly getting a giggle out of me and then she takes her leave.

As silence falls over me I open the potions book to the page I was studying from. Taking a moment to look at my ruined book, I smile.

It really is odd to think something like that is funny.

Later in Potions as I suspected, Snape is being extra critical of my answers even though they are all right. Somehow though the simple explanations given by Draco amount to sheer genius in his eyes.

I'm labeled the know it all, and I don't actually get good marks for my effort.

Only getting the downside of it seems pretty pointless.

"PST Hermione." Ron's sad attempt at a whisper will probably get us in Detention or worse with more negative marks on the Gryffindor house.

"Please Ron cause trouble on your own, we need to study for our owls." He gives me a look one filled with disbelief but also acceptance.

"That's not for years, but this doesn't surprise me."

"Well your wit surprises me, maybe redirect your talents to your study."

A shadow fell over me and Ron was pale. Scared and unmoving so in all that could only mean one thing.

A deep voice devoid of most happy emotions scuffed behind me. "Granger and Mr. Wesley I am disappointed to find you believing you are above my lessons. Detention for you both and Potter as well."

Harry looking wronged and rightly so I must say looks taken a back and ready to defend himself.

"Save it Potter. I have no time for your excuses instead take notes maybe you'll learn to keep better company."

Harry looks put down, when we lock eyes I imagine his eyes are dimmer. Confidence put down and submitting to punishment he doesn't deserve.

I wonder why he doesn't complain more. Even as we are far away from the adults and Ron won't stop barking his complaints about the injustice of the situation. He nods along.

Maybe its nothing really.

Ron breaks off as his little sister Ginny bumps him over so she can have a seat. Taking some pleasure in someone finally getting Ron to stop his constant rambling and spewing food everywhere.

"What are you guys up to today?"

Ron gives a look, but he is completely ignored as Ginny continues on. "I was thinking about watching some of Quidditch? Anyone want to join?"

Ron and even Harry rushed at the idea. It certainly sounds like a welcome distraction even if I still will be forced to spend my night with Snape.

"I would like to go as well."

"We aren't reading you know that right?"

Witty meaningless jokes that Ron kept saying, he was on a roll really. It was funny really it was.

Atleast maybe.

"Ron don't try to make Hermione feel bad about her studies, your just mad you couldn't read until you were seven."

Ginny's humor made us roar with laughter. Ron huffed but eased up on his comments. It was nice having a break from being the butt of a joke.

I like being friends with Ginny.


End file.
